Imperdonable deja vu
by MariSeverus
Summary: "Se repite la historia" dijo Snape y Remus vaciló. Apenas se podía mover de la camilla en la que estaba.     "Lo has vuelto a hacer. Creí que una vez...todo había cambiado. Lupin. Pero no. Pulgas una vez, pulgas por siempre"


Nada es mío, solo la idea.

MariS.

* * *

Resistía lo más que podía, pero aquella bestia era imponente. Estaba a los pies de su enorme y grueso pelaje. Su hocico se erguía rabioso, frente a él. Estaba en el suelo ya que de un zarpazo, había caído. Ensangrentado, herido.

Ese era el final para aquella vieja historia. Él nunca antes lo había tocado, porque claro...James se había acobardado a último minuto y le había salvado el pellejo. Pero allí...allí él estaba solo. Su propio destino y él; venía a cobrárselo.

— Retrocede— le ordenó con la varita en lo más alto que pudo, pero su pecho ardía como miles de demonios quemando su piel.

Las garras de sus patas traseras, se habían aferrado con fuerza y habían desgarrado carne y músculos. El dolor era insoportable. La sangre viajaba por los confines de su piel y la frialdad podía sentirla.

Esa que todos comentaban que él tenía entre las venas.

Estaba por morir bajo su maldita mandíbula. ¡Condenado animal infernal! Sabía que no debía darle una oportunidad. Sabía que lo engañaría como antes.

Solo le brindaba ayuda, porque Albus así lo ordenaba. Pero de un tiempo a otro, había comenzado a pensar que muchas cosas de su vida, podía cambiarlas. Que quizá y solo quizá, había cometido un par de errores. Lily había sido uno y que quizá...

Lupin había sido otro. Quizá no era tan culpable como lo acusaba.

Y en ese momento...iba a morir bajo sus garras. No existían las segundas oportunidades. Nunca. Todos cometían un crimen más de una vez. Reincidían.

Lupin también.

Y antes de poder pensar algo en concreto, la enorme pata delantera de aquel animal se alzó en su contra y de un zarpazo certero, perdió el conocimiento. Y la varita, que rodó por la habitación, haciendo el único ruido en ella.

Por horas, estuvo en un limbo que no le gustaba. No podía abrir sus ojos y mirar qué estaba pasando. Solo sentía el peso de heridas que no comprendía. No solo las físicas. Sino otras que se sumaban al ardor y dolor que sentía. Heridas que clavadas allí, tenían años y años de formación. Y que ahora; volvían a resurgir en la piel.

Comenzaba a perder la fe.

Y cuando despertó, la historia era otra. Nunca supo por qué no murió, si merecía hacerlo por crédulo. Pero todo eso iba a cambiar.

Ahora que estaba vivo, iba a cambiar.

— Severus...— escuchó una voz a un lado de él y giró la cabeza. Estaba él allí. Menos mal no le había dado por hablar en voz alta.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lupin?

No se veía mejor que él. Estaba rasguñado y algunas de esas heridas, las podía reconocer. Se las había hecho él. En su defensa.

— No quise.

— ¡Qué vas a decirme, Lupin! ¡Por favor! Te di la poción matalobos esta noche y tú, no te la bebiste. Luego me citaste a tu despacho para hablarme de un problema con ella... ¡no tiene sentido que intentes explicarte! La he hecho durante años. ¿Cómo demonios voy a cometer un error en ella?

Lupin inspiró en silencio. Lo mejor era permitir que se quejara. ¿Para qué interrumpirlo? Siempre era igual. Nunca escuchaba nada más, que sus propios pensamientos.

— Querías matarme, al igualq ue antes. ¡Pero te ha salido el tiro por la culata! No contabas con que supiese defenderme. Siempre he sido mejor en eso que tú. Siempre he...

— ¡Quieres callarte, Severus!— le gritó y Snape enmudeció de inmediato— lo que intentaba decirte, no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Y qué vas a decir, Lupin? ¿Que me equivoqué en la preparación de la maldita fórmula? Entonces solo querías decirme eso y de pronto...¡luna llena! El momento perfecto para matarme. No has cambiado. Igual que siempre.

— ¡Yo no iba a matarte ese día! ¡Ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que James quería hacer! Yo siempre iba dentro de la casa de los gritos, para transformarme. La enfermera me llevaba dentro, todas las lunas llenas. James la siguió y te dijo que me verías y podrías acusarme. ¡Fue su idea! ¡Su maldita idea!

Snape jamás cedería.

— No creo en nada de ello, Lupin. Jamás lo creeré y no comenzaré ahora. Eres eso, un licántropo que no ha sido domesticado.

Remus no contestó. Se quedó en silencio. Las palabras dolían más de lo que el comunicador notaba.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo hice esta noche? ¿Sabes por qué, Snape?

Bien, no tenía conocimiento de ello. No podía opinar. No dijo nada y Lupin sonrió.

— No quise tomarme la poción porque ya no ocurre nada con ella. Es como si me hubiese acostumbrado a beberla. Ya no tengo cura, mi organismo asimiló la poción y no causa mayor efecto. Te llamé esa noche a mi despacho, no para que me vieras transformarme...

Continuó en silencio y Lupin continuó, alzando la mirada y posándola fijamente sobre las de su contraparte.

— Quizá tú podías matarme en tu defensa y podrías decir que había sido accidental.

¿Qué diablos? ¿En qué cabeza cuerda, cabía semejante planteamiento? Remus se levantó de la silla de aquella enfermería y lo miró, antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

— Tonks lo habría comprendido. Habría muerto en manos de otra persona a la cuál amaba.

Y se fue, cojeando. Dejándolo dentro y con la misma expresión que había adoptado con Albus Dumbledore.

Con aspecto de estar herido.

Y no volvió a verlo. En cuanto se pudo levantar, caminó hacia su aula. Ya no estaba. Había recogido todo. Caminó, cojeó hasta el despachod e Albus Dumbledore.

Había renunciado y estaba por irse. Pudo alcanzarlo al final de un largo pasillo. Sostenía su vieja valija y caminaba, tarareando una canción.

— ¿Qué pasa Severus?

Miró a su alrededor y notó que sus pisadas hacían mucho ruido.

— Sabes muy bien que no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

— Bueno. Me equivoqué. Creí que tu odio hacia mí; te habría motivado. Pero siempre lo supe. No eres una mala persona como todos dicen. No eres capaz de matar a alguien a voluntad. Te lo agradezco, supongo.

No contestó y Lupin continuó su camino.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir, ahora que se iba? Caminó aún más aprisa, aunque las heridas no le permitieran moverse lo suficiente para eso.

— Estaba dispuesto a perdonarte, Lupin— barbotó, casi inconscientemente y Remus se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Y ahora no?

— Lo he llamado tregua. Olvidar todo lo que ha acontecido.

— Me parece muy bien, Severus. Gracias. Me has quitado un peso de encima. Ahora sí puedo morir en paz.

Y no fue el último día en el que lo vio. Insistió con las pociones matalobos, porque Albus lo pedía. Pero en parte, un pedazo de él...quería insistir y no darse por vencido.

No solo por su reputación como pocionista o mago tenebroso en uso de artes oscuras. Sino por salvar su vida.

Nunca había sentido aquello, pero ocupaba todo su ser. Era su propósito. Como una vez lo fue, conquistar a Lily. Ahora; era mantener vivo a un pedazo de él que de irse...

Iba a resultar igual que con Lily Evans. Un fracaso. Su vida sería un doble fracaso.


End file.
